yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoey Proasheck
Zoey Proasheck, under the username Zoeya, is a Content Producer for the Yogscast. Most known for the series "Blackrock Chronicle" with Rythian, Zoey has a gaming YouTube channel, on which contains varied let's plays and videos with her girlfriend, Fiona. Yogscast Website Summary Zoey was the metaphysical existence of rainbows and happiness, an unseen spirit floating through the winds. That is, until she was captured by the Yogscast and literally channeled through the Internet to make people laugh and smile. Those laughs and smiles are now charging a mech that will one day destroy the Earth. But for now, yay rainbows! Trivia *Zoey is bisexual and is happily living with her girlfriend, Fiona. *Zoey is left handed. *Zoey has a fear of the dark. *Zoey's astrological sign is a Leo. *Zoey's favorite Pokémon is Jigglypuff. *Zoey's dream Pokémon team is comprised of Milotic, Jumpluff, Scrafty, Jigglypuff, Gengar, and Miltank. *Zoey's favorite color is purple. *Zoey used to work in a call centre. *Zoey's favourite band is the Foo Fighters, and her favourite song by them is February Stars. *Zoey's favourite direction is up. *Zoey's favourite crisps are POM-BEAR. *Zoey and Fiona first met at a train station. *Zoey's first date with Fiona was on the beach. *Zoey is a vegetarian. *Zoey has social anxiety. *Zoey's natural hair colour is brown. *Zoey is 6 feet, 2 inches tall (189 cm).https://twitter.com/Fiona_Riches/status/545758620152262656 *Zoey first went on camera during the 2014 Jingle Jam. *Zoey had a cat named Ziggy who passed away on February 16th, 2015. Quotes *"Aaaaaaah!" *"Awesome!" *"That's...normal." *"Hey good lookins, what's cookins?" *"I had a mushroom village!" *"I have mushrooms!" *"Hello my name is Zoey and I am here to shoot lasers." *"I wear a fez now; Fezes are cool." *"I'm being tongued again." *"I'm gonna embarrass him further and call him... Boob... Head. Yeah, that'll teach him!" *"No, YOUR-anium" *"Oh my good gravy!" *"Oh my gosh!" *"Oh my heavens!" *"Rythian, I'm in space! I flew too high and now I'm in space! This is awesome! SPACE!" *"This fridge is completely science-free...which means it doesn't work!" *"Run you clever boy!" *"Hello everybody! I'm Proasheck, also known as Zoey!" *"Who's that Pokemon?" *"Everyone is a unique rainbow flake." *"I'm going to stop saying that now..." *"Sjin, you're a noob at Starbound!" *"Ow, My head fell off" *"Vlog-ortunity." *"You’ll be killing people with the power of interpretive dance." *"Looks like you got boned." *"Holy butts!" *"Oh, butts" * "Let me kiss you on the facemouth." * "Knobjockey! MonkeySlut! Bampot!" * "Crikey!" * "All hail the Mystery Wheel!" * "We need to spin the spinny thing!" * "We have to go Beyond Mushbury!" * "Eff that poop!" * "When in doubt, scoop it out." * "Expelling water through your Nether-Regions." Links *YouTube *Twitter *Facebook *Tumblr *Reddit *Subreddit *Twitch *Ask.fm *Store *Google+ Gallery Zoey.png|Zoey's first Yogscast avatar. Zoey Prokhorova.png|Zoey's second Yogscast avatar. YOGSCASTZoey3.png|Zoey's third Yogscast avatar. ZoeyOnWebcam2.JPG|Zoey on the 2014 Jingle Jam. ZoeyOnWebcam.PNG Zoey and Fiona Kiss.jpg|Zoey and Fiona kissing on stream. zo.jpg|Zoey showing off her new "haircut." Zoey twitch.tv.png Zoey at halloween.jpg|A picture of herself that Zoey posted on a Halloween. Zoeya.png|Zoey's Minecraft skin. Zoey Cartoon.jpg|Zoey as she appears in Minecraft Christmas. Zoey_Proasheck.png BDeBntaCEAEgbGo.png|Zoey tweeted this picture of herself. FiZone Thumbnail.jpeg|The artwork for FiZone, made by Nina-Serena. ZoeyMcgotes.png|Zoey wearing a goat mask. Tee&ZoeyAnimated.png|Zoey and Tee as they appear in Israphel Animated. zoeya.jpg|Zoey as she appears in Diggy Diggy Hole (Song). Zoey's cat.jpg|Zoey's old cat, Ziggy. References Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Zoey Proasheck Category:Characters Category:Content Producers